Akio Hiroto
"Now, I am truly in my element!" -Akio's pre-battle catchphrase Akio Hiroto is the titular Kamen Rider Element(仮面ライダーエレメント Kamen raidā eremento). He is my first original Kamen Rider OC. General Information Motifs: * Periodic Table of Elements * Chemical Beaker * Stalk-Eyed Fly History Akio once worked for the company Helix Cluster with the task manufacturing the Element Tiles. He was originally told they would be used to fight evil. Akio was horrified to learn the truth: his boss was an ancient evil sorcerer who wanted to use his Element Tiles to mix his necromancy with technology and become unstoppable. Akio succeeded at escaping with the notes on his technology and a few of the tiles. Personality Akio is a genius who wants to use his inventions to protect the world. After Helix Cluster betrayed him, he has trouble trusting people. Forms Akio transforms into a form called a Mode by inserting the appropriate Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the large disc. This covers him in a vortex of colored smoke that forms the suit. Akio activates a Dynamic Strike finisher by pressing the Booster Charge button on the right side of the Driver and spinning the disc. Hydrogen Mode "Hydrogen! Hy-Hy-Hy-Hydrogen! (spin wheel) Ionize! (electronic rock)" Basis: Hydrogen Hydrogen Mode(水素モード Suiso mōdo) is Kamen Rider Element's primary form, accessed by inserting the red Hydrogen Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form is his most balanced in terms of stats. Element Driver finishers: * Hydrogen Dynamic Strike: A spinning vortex of red smoke exits the driver and gathers on Element's foot. He runs foward and forms a flying side kick. Chemicalibur finishers: * Hydrogen Dynamic Slash: Element slashes diagonally twice and then spins around for a final slash. This forms a letter H around his opponent. Oxygen Mode "Oxygen! Ox-Ox-Ox-Oxygen! (spin wheel) Ionize! (trumpet fanfare)" Oxygen Mode(酸素モード Sanso mōdo) is Kamen Rider Element's first alternate form, accessed by inserting the light blue Oxygen Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form is the fastest of all, gaining distance so he can blast his enemies with the Isoshooter. Element Driver finishers: * Oxygen Dynamic Strike: A spinning vortex of blue smoke exits the driver and gathers on Element's back. This allows him to sprint all around the opponent for hit-and-run attacks. He does this loads of times until the enemy explodes. Isoshooter finishers: * Oxygen Dynamic Blast: Element shoots a giant cloud-like drill at the foe. Sulfur Mode "Sulfur! Su-Su-Su-Sulfur! (spin wheel) Ionize! (Stomp-styled music)" Sulfur Mode(硫黄モード Iō mōdo) is Kamen Rider Element's second alternate form, accessed by inserting the yellow Sulfur Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form increases Element's defensive abilities to a great degree, as well as increasing his vision and accuracy. Iron Mode "Iron! I-I-I-Iron! (spin wheel) Ionize! (bass-heavy dubstep)" Iron Mode(アイアンモード Aian mōdo) is Kamen Rider Element's super form, accessed by inserting the purple Iron Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form has the most offense and defense power, but is also the slowest due to being his heaviest. Booster Charge! Iron Dynamic Strike! Uranium Mode "Uranium! Ur-Ur-Ur-Uranium! (spin wheel) Ionize to the MAX! (metal with screaming crowds)" Uranium Mode() is Kamen Rider Element's final form, accessed by inserting the green Uranium Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form is the most powerful form of all, but is also dangerous because negative emotions trigger a release of radioactive energy. In this form, Element can wield any of his previous weapons. Booster Charge! Uranium Dynamic Finish! Heaven Mode "Light! Li-Li-Li-Light!" Light Mode is Kamen Rider Element's movie-exclusive form, accessed by inserting the white Light Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form wields the holy light of Heaven. Booster Charge! Heaven Dynamic Finish! Neon Mode "Neon! Ne-Ne-Ne-Neon! (spin wheel) Ionize! (hip hop music with record scratches)" Neon Mode is Kamen Rider Element's Hyper Battle Video exclusive form, accessed by inserting the orange Neon Element Tile into the Element Driver and spinning the disc. This form allows Neon to skillfully rap while fighting to the beat of his sick rhymes. Booster Charge! Neon Dynamic Strike! Element does a spinning breakdance move while firing off waves of light, shredding anything in his path. Equipment Devices * Element Driver: Transformation Device * Element Tiles: Collectible Device * (Support Droids) Car (Engineering) Cloud (Meteorology) Submarine (Geology) Ambulance (Medicine) UFO (Astronomy) Weapons * Chemicalibur: Primary weapon, especially in Hydrogen Mode * Isoshooter: Main weapon in Oxygen Mode * Atomibow: Main weapon in Sulfur Mode * Matterammer: Main Weapon in Iron Mode Vehicles * Power Cycle: Element's Rider Machine Symbolism Each of Element's main forms are based on a classical element of nature. * Hydrogen Mode: Water * Oxygen Mode: Air * Sulfur Mode: Earth * Iron Mode: Metal Etymology The name Akio means "bright boy". This rider's eyes are beakers. Notes * The colors of Element's main forms(red, blue, yellow, purple) are the same as the main forms of Kamen Rider Den-O(Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun). * Coincidentally, the upgraded form's colors(green, white) also are forms from Den-O(Altair, Wing). * Akio's name contains the kanji for "hero".